A Baby At 17
by The Moon Beams Bring Me Dreams
Summary: Teddy Duncan was an average 17 year old, who was dating the school's MVP, Spencer Walsh. One night they had together went a little too far and now she's pregnant. Spencer tried giving her money to "get it taken care of" but she didn't take it and now she's going to have to do it all on her own. Watch as Teddy goes through the ups and downs being a pregnant teen and a teen mom.
1. Chapter 1

"Teddy, Spencer's here!" Amy shouted down to her seventeen year old daughter.

"Coming!" Teddy tried to sound her happiest, but what nobody knew was that she was down in her room crying because just a few days ago she found out she's pregnant and she's planning on telling her boyfriend today.

Teddy looked at herself through her mirror and applied some concealer around her red eyes so it didn't look like she was crying. Once she looked decent enough and stopped crying, she grabbed her bag and headed up.

"Hi." She smiled, automatically going in to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Spencer Walsh, captain of the football, basketball, and vollyball team, asked.

Teddy nodded knowing deep down she wasn't. She wasn't ready to tell him that she's pregnant. She wasn't even ready to accept it herself.

"Why are you so quiet?" Spencer asked, glancing over at his girlfriend, as he drove to the restaurant they're having dinner at.

"Tired, I guess." She said.

The car ride to the restaurant was mainly a quiet affair which made Spencer realize something was up with Teddy. He didn't bother asking while driving, and Teddy didn't want to tell him yet, so he kept quiet until they got to the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Spencer spoke up, looking over his menu. "You've barely said a word to me from the moment you got in my car. Did I do something?" Teddy hid herself behind the menu, trying to hide herself from crying. But Spencer quickly pushed the menu down when she didn't answer, seeing his girlfriend crying. "Teddy, why are you crying?"

"Please, please don't leave me." She stammered, with tears dripping down her face. "Please, I love you."

Spencer stared at her in complete silence. "What did you do?"

"It's what _we_ did." Teddy wiped the tears away with her hands, trying her best to stop sobbing. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, not hearing her the first time.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered once more a bit louder. "We're having a baby."

Spencer was in complete shock and couldn't managed to get any words out. His seventeen year old girlfriend is pregnant. He's going to be a dad at age seventeen.

"Spencer?"

"How did this happen?" He stammered. "I wore a condom."

"Condoms can break, Spencer. I must have broken."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days..."

The waitress came over to the table to take their orders but they were obviously not ready and may not even stay to eat. The waitress could see that, and didn't bother to ask and left.

Spencer got up from the table, grabbing his jacket from behind his chair. "Let's go. I'm taking you home."

"We're not staying?" Teddy asked. "We should talk about this!"

"If you want a ride, let's go." He said again.

Teddy never seen Spencer like this before and honestly, she doesn't like it. She doesn't know if it's because he found out she's having his baby or he's just showing his true colors. All she knows is that she doesn't like what she is seeing.

Teddy ran down to her room and started to cry when she got home. And she cried for the rest of the night until she fell asleep. She didn't want to go to school the next day, only because she didn't want to see Spencer, but she had important tests and forced herself out of bed and to the school.

Teddy didn't bother going up to Spencer, only because she doesn't know where she sits with him. She decided to just let him come to her when everything sinks in and he calms down about it all. Spencer is in most of her classes which made it difficult for her to just forget about him, or not wanting to talk to him.

During lunch, she didn't eat with her boyfriend and sat at the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Girl. Why are you eating over here by yourself and not with your boyfriend?" Her best friend, Ivy asked.

"Because he doesn't want to talk or see me." Teddy held herself together because she didn't want to be seen crying.

"That dog doesn't want to be with his girlfriend? Oh, girl, I'll go over there right now to make him want to be with you."

"Don't. I'm just giving him space."

"Did you get in a fight?" Teddy didn't answer only because she doesn't want her blabber mouth of a friend to know... yet. "Okay then..."

"I just want to be alone, Ivy, if you don't mind." Teddy, sadly said

"I'm going to beat that boy's ass." Ivy said, hating to see her so sad.

"Don't bother. You'll just make things worse."

"What happened between you two?" Ivy asked. "One minute ya'll are in love and next ya'll hate each other."

* * *

That night Spencer went over to Teddy's house and they went onto the front porch to talk so her nosy family wouldn't hear them. Spencer paced and then took money out of his pockets and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Go get it taken care of."

"What."

"Go get it taken care of." He said again.

"I want to keep that baby!" She yelled quietly at him.

"I don't want the baby, Teddy. We're too young!"

"Go fuck yourself then!" Teddy threw his money in his face and went back inside, slamming the front door in his face. She began to cry and ran down to her room and didn't come out, only to get food, that whole weekend.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Review? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy didn't speak to Spencer since that night he tried to pay her to get an abortion. She figured they were over and thought it was better to just stay away from him and if he finally comes to his senses, he'll go to her.

It seemed like to Teddy Spencer moved on pretty fast. He seemed to be enjoying life more than she is. Word got out that they broke up so suddenly all these girls were all over him. Like who wouldn't want to date the newly single, hottest boy at school?

Teddy knew she needed to tell her parents soon because she's already developing a tiny baby bump. She already feels like they have some suspicions with her because she's having weird food cravings, at all hours of the night, and much more moody than normal. Plus the morning sickness... Teddy tries her best to hide it, but it's difficult when all the sudden she needs to throw up. At school, when she starts to get that throwing up feeling, she just asks to go to the bathroom and nobody suspects a thing. But soon they will.

Both Bob and Amy Duncan were sitting in the living room together. Amy was on her laptop working on her Mommy's Blog, while Bob was reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dad look." Teddy said, bring in a plate of her father's favorite home made cookies. "I made you cookies."

"Oh, are they still hot?" He quickly asked, putting his newspaper down.

"Fresh out of the oven."

"You can just place them right there." He said, pointing to the coffee table.

Teddy placed the plate down on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch. So far her plan is going to plan; buttering up her father with one of his favorites.

"So um... I need to tell you both something." Teddy said. "But please don't yell. I understand you'll be upset and I'm ready for the consequences."

Amy slowly looked off her computer screen to her daughter. "Teddy, what did you do?"

"More importantly. Do I need to call my lawyer?" Bob asked. "Or the insurance?"

"Um... Maybe the health insurance?" Teddy took a deep breath of air and slowly let it out and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Amy's eyes grew big obviously furious. "You're what!"

"I'm so sorry. It didn't mean to happen." She quickly said. "We used protection but I guess it broke. I'm so sorry."

"Is it Spencer's?" She asked.

"Yes but a few weeks ago I told him and he tried giving me money to get an abortion. He doesn't want the baby and we're over."

Bob stood up from his chair "I'm going over to that boy's house and..."

"Dad don't. You'll just make things worse."

"How much worse can I make it?" He asked.

"Your father's right, Teddy. He needs to own up to his mistakes and not try to fix it with money." Amy said.

"I'm hoping giving him time and space will make him come to his senses."

"Does his parents know?" Her mother asked.

"I doubt it."

"I'm going over there. Now where are my keys." He went into the kitchen and then come back out.

"Dad, please don't." Teddy begged. "Please."

He ignored his daughter and left.

Bob Duncan arrived to the Walsh's house and went up to ring the doorbell. A moment later a man opened the door, who he assumed was Spencer's father.

"Where's your son?" Bob asked.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm Teddy's father." He said. "Where is your son?"

"What is this about?"

"Spencer got my daughter pregnant."

* * *

Teddy was down to her room crying. Out of the blue her phone started to ring and it was Spencer. She reluctantly answer because she figured he was pissed her dad went to confront him and his parents.

Spencer just started to yell at her which made her cry even more and she hung up in his face because she didn't want to deal with his crap. Her mother came down, not long after.

"I made you a doctor's appointment." Teddy nodded. "Teddy, what are you crying about now?"

"Spencer called me." She cried. "And yelled at me."

"Oh, honey." Amy walked over to where her daughter lay in her bed and just embraced her. Teddy slouched down, crying into her mother's chest, with her hair covering her face. "Teddy, he's not worth crying about. If he wants to be like this, so be it. You don't need him."

"Mom, I loved him." Teddy continued to cry.

"Oh, Teddy." Amy rubbed her daughter's back and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"I hate him, mom."

"Teddy, are you sure you want to keep the baby? We could always do adoption."

"I'm sure mom. I want to keep my baby."

 **Thanks for reading! Review? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy was picked up from school around eleven so she could go to her very first OBGYN appointment. Amy, Teddy's mother, decided Teddy should have a woman doctor instead of a man, just to ease the awkwardness a man doctor would probably bring a teenage girl. They waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes and then she was called back.

"It's okay mom. I can go on my own."

"Are you sure, Teddy?" Amy stammered.

She nodded. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Teddy followed the nurse to the back. She was first weighed and had her blood pressure taken before she was taken to her room where she waited for her doctor. Teddy waited in her room for a couple of more minutes before a middle aged woman entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mason." She reached out to shake Teddy's hand as she took a seat on her stool. "And you're Teddy." Teddy nodded. "How are you?"

"Could be better."

"It says here you are seventeen." Teddy nodded embarrassed. "So Junior in high school?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Mason placed her clipboard on the counter. "So this is how today's appointment is going to go. I'm going to ask you a few questions, check your cervix, take some blood to test, and measure the baby and hear it's heartbeat."

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

"Are you here today, by yourself?" The doctor asked.

"No. My mom's here but in the waiting room."

"Would you like her in here?"

"No. Just proceed."

After the doctor's appointment, Amy took her daughter out for lunch, rewarding her for her first of many uncomfortable doctor appointments, before she took her back to school. Teddy begged her mother to let her just stay out for the rest of the day, but Amy wouldn't allow it. Even though she is pregnant, she is going to finish high school.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Amy called out.

Lunch ended when Teddy got back to school which meant she had to go to Physics, one of the classes she and Spencer have together. She was a couple of minutes late, so she quietly went to her seat.

"Please pass up your homework." Ms. Sanders said. "Today we are going to go over this quarter's project. Since we've been learning about motion, it is time to do the roller coaster project. I will be putting you in groups of four." The whole class groaned. "I know. I know. But it's great to work with different people."

As she picked up the homework, she passed out the information for the project and went over it with the class before she assigned the groups.

"Any questions?"

"So we can design it however we want?" Kyle asked.

"Correct. Just make sure it's appropriate for school. So now with the groups. I chose your groups by alphabetical order by first names."

Teddy was upset that she and Spencer was put in the same group and she's sure Spencer is just as upset as she is.

"Now for the rest of the period, I want you to get with your groups and start discussing this project. It is due at the end of the month."

Teddy got up from her seat and got with her group who were Victor, Victoria, and Spencer. She stayed quiet as Victor and Victoria, as usual, took control.

"And by my calculations, if the loop is at this angle, the marble will stay in perfectly." Victor said. "And will gain speed. Teddy, Spencer, you two could choose and work on the theme for it while we design it."

"I'd rather _NOT_ work with him." Teddy said, giving Spencer the evil eye.

"Same with her." Spencer crossed his arms in front of him.

"I can't believe we dated." She groaned.

"Then Spencer and I work on the design?" Victor suggested. "And you and Victoria on the theme?"

"That's better." Teddy said. "Will you Victoria?"

"Fine." She said. "But may I suggest Star Wars?"

Teddy and Spencer both had strange looks on their faces, like Star Wars, really? "Really, because I was thinking maybe more like a beach or Jungle. Oh. We could do Tarzan! We could have trees, with the roller coaster going through them and vines."

"I like her idea better." Spencer said.

"Victor?" Teddy said.

"Sorry, Victoria. I like Teddy's idea more, even though you know I am a bigger Star Wars fan."

"Tarzan it is then." Victoria said.

"Should we work on it this weekend?" Victor asked. "Are you guys free?" Teddy nodded and Spencer and Victoria said yeah. "Who's house should we work on it at?"

"Can't at mine." Victoria said.

"Teddy? Spencer?"

Teddy shook her head, only because she didn't want Spencer to be at her house. "My siblings would just ruin it."

"Spencer?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

"Wait." Teddy said. "Why can't we do it at yours?"

"We're getting new carpet." He said. "So Saturday at ten?"

* * *

That Saturday Teddy had to go over to Spencer's to work on their group project. Her job was to bring items to make props with, such as paper and crayons. She didn't get there exactly when they said they would, but fifteen minutes later, only because she didn't want to see Spencer.

"Where's the others?" Teddy asked.

"They had to stop and buy some supplies they forgot to get on the way." Spencer said.

 _Awesome_ , Teddy thought. She sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Are your parents home?"

"Upstairs." He said.

Teddy took her phone out and scrolled through her social media accounts as they waited. Victor and Victoria got there ten minutes later and then they were able to begin on the project. They went out in his backyard to do it, since his mother would kill him if they made a mess in her nice house.

As they were working, Teddy felt the urge to throw up and told them she was going to _use_ the bathroom. She quickly walked to the bathroom, and luckily made it just in time. When she finished, Teddy rinsed her mouth out and exited out, running into Spencer's mother, Linda.

"Oh, hello Teddy."

Teddy forced a slight smile on her face. "Hi..."

"How are you?" Linda asked.

"Do you want the truth or the lie because honestly I feel like crap and just want to hide away in my bed instead of being here?"

"Let's chat." She said.

"I... should really get back out." She pointed out to the backyard.

"Just for a minute." Teddy nodded and she followed Linda into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I know Spencer's being a..."

"A jerk?" Teddy interrupted. "An ass? Unreasonable? Unconsiderate?"

"You could say. Yes." Linda said. "But that's what you can expect from a teen boy. My husband and I are still trying to get his head straight and step up instead of backing away."

"I'll admit it would be nice if he did come to his senses and actually accept that I'm having his kid, but I've come to accept it that I don't need him. Maybe it's for the best."

"When are you due?"

"Beginning July."

"I just want you to know that even though Spencer isn't interested in being part of any of this, I am and if you need anything, money to buy anything, just come by and ask. I know how expensive it can get."

"I'll keep that in mind."

 **How about a review, follow, favorite! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Word got out about Teddy's pregnancy. She's still unsure how it even got out. Maybe it was because her stomach was obviously getting bigger? But Teddy thought she was dressing it so she just looked bloated, if anything. But the point is, nobody knew about it except for Spencer and their families. Teddy didn't even tell her best friend, but now she knows, and everyone knows.

For the first couple of days, Teddy was being called a slut and whore, but it started to diminish by the end of the week. What she hated, though, was that nobody was calling Spencer names because they knew he was the baby's father and also knew they're broken up. The girls could at least call him a jerk for leaving his pregnant girlfriend, right? At least Teddy thought they should've.

Honestly, though, Teddy didn't care if she was being called all that she was, because she knew it wouldn't last forever and she'll become old news. Which she did, because a huge fight with the whole Sophomore class broke out and was all that anyone could talk about.

Teddy had her second doctor's appointment, where she was possibly going to find out what the gender of the baby is. It was after school, and since her parents helped her buy a car, she went by herself. Yes, it would have been nice to have someone to go with her, like Spencer if he wasn't acting how he is, but she's fine with it.

"How is the pregnancy going?" Dr. Mason asked. "Any questions? Anything bothering you?"

"Tiredness, feet hurting, the mood swings, constantly craving foods."

The doctor laughed. "So the normal things?"

"I guess so."

"So let's see how the baby is doing and if you're lucky, we'll be able to find out what you're having. Would you like to know if we are able to?"

"Yes!" Teddy smiled. "That's what I'm most excited about for this whole pregnancy."

Teddy lay down on the table and lifted her shirt up so the doctor could perform an ultra sound. Teddy stared at the computer screen waiting to see an image of her baby and waiting to hear it's heart beat.

"There it is." The middle age woman smiled. Dr. Mason measured the baby's head first and then it's limbs, being sure they are all at the right size and progressing well. "Your baby is doing perfectly well, progressing perfectly. So keep up the good work."

"Do you know the gender?" Teddy asked, hopeful. Dr. Mason didn't answer immediately, but then a smile appeared on her face. "What?"

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Really?" Teddy smiled. "Yay. I was secretly hoping for a girl."

* * *

"How was your appointment today, sweetie?" Amy asked when Teddy got home.

"Good. Everything is healthy and I'm having a girl!" She smiled. "I'm really happy it's a girl."

"That's great, Teddy."

"Yeah. I'm really excited to start buying clothes and picking a name out."

"And we'll need to go furniture shopping too."

"You know a couple of weeks ago I was at Spencer's house because I had to do a stupid group project. Anyways his mom talked to me and said she's willing to give me money to help me buy essentials like diapers and furniture. I guess she just feels bad how Spencer's treating me."

"She probably wants to have a relationship with the baby, which you can't blame. It's her grandchild." Amy said.

"I didn't think of that." Teddy said. "If Spencer isn't going to be supportive then I don't want him to have any form of relationship with her, which means his parents won't have a relationship with her."

"It's all good that she's offering to give money to you, but just remember there's always a price when someone gives you money and her price could be having a relationship with the baby."

Teddy nodded. "I need to do my homework."

Teddy took a break from doing her homework and decided to look at some baby names online. She's just very excited to pick a name. Teddy came across an interesting name, Gemma and it meant _precious stone_. For some reason, she just couldn't get passed that name, and even though it seems kind of out there, she really likes it. She also really like Eliana, which means _God has answered_.

"Gemma Eliana." Teddy whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Do you like that name? Gemma Eliana Duncan."

Teddy kept repeating the name, trying to think if she really liked it enough to name her daughter that. After thirty minutes of debating, she decided she did like the name and she won't care if nobody else does. And if her daughter ends up not liking Gemma as much as she does, well she can go by her middle name which will be Eliana.

* * *

"Gemma?" Gabe laughed. "That's the stupidest name ever."

"I was actually thinking of naming her Emma, but then I saw Gemma and I just fell in love with that name... It's interesting and not many people have it. I mean I don't want her to have a really common name, you know? Like Ashley or Elizabeth or Alexandra. And it doesn't matter if you don't like the name because I do and it's _MY_ daughter. So if you don't have anything nice to say about the name I picked, shut up, GABE!"

"Teddy, I have no problem with the name, but are you sure you don't want to think it over longer? I mean she'll have this name for the rest of her life." Amy said.

"Your mom's right, Teddy." Bob agreed.

"At the moment I really like it and I can't get passed it. Like I said, it's interesting. As of right now, and for the rest of her life, Gemma Eliana will be her name."

The next day at school, Teddy went up to Spencer before their school day began. He was at his locker grabbing some books.

"Just for you to know, I'm having a girl and naming her Gemma." As Teddy was about to walk away she remembered another thing she wanted to tell him. "Oh and if you want to be in her life, you better tell me now, before she's born, and start being supportive otherwise you and your parents will never see her. So you better make sure you make the right decision or she'll be a _dadless_ child. And what little girl would want that?" Teddy walked away satisfied with how it went.

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Girl, you need a baby shower!" Ivy said.

"Oh yeah? And who would come? More importantly what teenager would go out and buy me baby items?" Teddy asked. "No baby shower."

"I just still can't believe that dog got you pregnant and now running away." Ivy said, staring at Spencer from across the hall.

"If he doesn't want him or his family to have a relationship with his daughter, then so be it. I won't force him but I hope he realizes what he's doing. Gemma will be growing up dadless."

"Until you get married."

"It still wouldn't be the same." Teddy slammed her locker shut. "I'll text you later."

As Teddy was about to get into her car, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Spencer.

"Teddy, wait!"

Teddy opened her car door and placed her books and bag inside. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer I am hungry. I am tired. My feet hurt. I just want to go home and eat a container of ice cream while taking a nice warm bubble bath." Teddy got inside her car and as she was about to slam her door shut, Spencer yelled _wait_. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with any crap from you. You've been putting me through hell for the last three months; not wanting or accepting the fact that I'm having _your_ daughter. Do you think I really want a baby? No, but I wasn't going to abort her. I'm going to accept my mistake and love her unconditionally, like you should. Heh... And I really thought you were different; someone I could trust and have by my side. But I guess I was wrong about you."

"What if I say I want the baby?"

"What?" Teddy stammered. "You want her now?"

"Yes." Spencer said.

"Why the change in heart?"

"You're right. I'm her dad and I could either be someone she'll love or someone who she'll hate and resent because I stayed away and didn't want to be part of any of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Teddy's emotions, and hormones, obviously took over her body because she got out of her car and just hugged him. She even started to cry because from the moment she told him about the baby, those were the only words she wanted to hear come out of his mouth. Sure it's three months too late, and now she's five months pregnant, but she's just simply happy to hear those words.

When Teddy got home, she decided not to tell her parents about Spencer now wanting to step up to the responsibility of being a father. She felt like her parents would be upset that she is allowing Spencer, with all the crap he'v put her through, to be apart of Gemma's life. But Teddy didn't care what anyone think because it's her daughter and she's doing what's best for her. If Spencer finally accepted the fact that's he's having a kid and want to be in that child's life, then Teddy will allow it because at the end of the day, he is her daughter's father. Gemma needs her father and Teddy's knows it. And it's better to get it all sorted out now before she's born and Spencer realizes then he made a mistake. Plus she'll be able to get child support, extra money to help support Gemma, instead of depending on her parents for the time being.

No they're not back together. Teddy isn't going to be stupid and get back together with him, even though deep, deep down she still loves him. He broke her heart when she told him the news about Gemma and she isn't going to let him hurt her again. Maybe, if he's lucky and proves to her that he's still the same guy she fell in love with, she'll consider getting back with him, but for now, she's not.

* * *

"Teddy." Amy entered her daughter's room, where she was working on her homework.

"Huh?"

"Have you started to reorganize this room so all the baby's things will fit, like the crib? It's suppose to come this week, you know."

"Oh yeah. There's enough space at the end of my bed to put the crib. And then I'm planning on going through all my clothes and getting rid of everything that doesn't fit me so I can make room for Gemma's clothes."

Amy looked around her daughter's room. "Alright. I just want to be sure you are prepared before she comes."

"Mom, I know. But I have until July."

"Teddy, it's highly unlikely, but you could have a pregnancy complication where she could be born two or three months early. That's why you have to be prepared months ahead of time."

"Okay. Okay. I promise this weekend I'll clean up and go through my clothes and possibly do some shopping." As her mother was about to leave, Teddy shouted _wait_ to her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetie."

"I talked to Spencer after school and he... wants to be a father now; be in her life."

"Oh."

He said he'd feel bad if she resented him her whole life because he was being a jerk for not wanting her."

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"I'm... going to let him in her life; we'll co-parent."

"So you're not back together."

"Of course not, mom."

"And you would tell us if you were?"

"Yes mom. It would be difficult to hide." Teddy said.

"Are you going to let him in the hospital room when she's born?"

"I don't know... I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Maybe though. I mean he is her father still."

"Yes he is and hopefully he'll love this child as much as I know you will."

"I hope so too. I hope he won't think of her as mistake and blames her for the reason why he ends up doing, I don't know what, with his life."

 **Thanks for reading and don't be too shy to leave a review! I know how many of you are reading. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um. Spencer?" Teddy said confused when she saw him walking up to her front porch as she was leaving. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Teddy." Spencer said. "Are you leaving?"

"Sort of. What are you doing here?"

"Here." He handed Teddy a bag. "My mom wanted me to bring these over to you."

Teddy looked in the bag and saw that there were some clothes, a blanket, bibs, socks, and hats. "Oh... Thanks. I was actually leaving to do some shopping for her. I still have a lot to get like a bathtub, diapers and wipes, bedding for her crib... So I appreciate this. You can tell your mom that, too."

Spencer nodded, staring down at her five and a half month belly. "Can you feel her move yet?"

"Sometimes." She smiled. "It's honestly an amazing feeling, even though it keeps me up at night sometimes or make me uncomfortable at school, you know?"

"Yeah. So my mom just wanted me to bring you this bag. I should let you go."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, thanks again."

"Okay. Bye."

It was a pretty awkward encounter between Spencer and Teddy. But she just hopes the awkwardness will ease before the baby's born because she wants to be at least friends with Spencer if they'll have to co-parent for the next eighteen years of Gemma's life.

After going back inside the house to place the bag Spencer gave her in there, Teddy went to the mall. She went into a baby store, that was having a sale, and looked at the baby clothes and blankets and basically everything she needs.

On the way home, after spending an hour shopping in multiple of baby stores, Teddy decided to stop for some frozen yogurt, at Pile High Yogurt, since it's been one of her biggest craves of the day. Since it's one of those yogurt places where you do it yourself, Teddy got multiple of flavors and put assorted of toppings on top of it.

"Your total is $2.50."

Teddy looked up from her wallet, handing the cashier a five dollar bill, seeing it was Spencer. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I started a month ago." Spencer handed Teddy her change. "You know the baby and all... My parents have been pressuring me to get a job."

"Oh..." Spencer handed Teddy a spoon from behind the counter. "Thanks." Teddy stood there for a moment just staring at Spencer in awkward silence. "Okay. Bye."

Teddy sat down at one of the tables to eat her yogurt so it wouldn't melt on the drive back home. She took her phone out and listened to a miss call from her doctor's office reminding her about her next appointment three days from now.

Before leaving the frozen yogurt shop, Teddy went up to Spencer because she wanted to ask him a question. "Do you want to come to my next O.B. appointment?"

"You really want me to come?" He asked. "Especially after how I've been acting?"

"If you want. I think you should see her and hear her and fall in love with her." She said. "If you're wondering, my mom won't be there. It's usually just me, by myself going to these appointments."

"I didn't know that..."

"How about you think about it. It's in three days. So just text me if you want to come or don't at all."

When Teddy got home, she froze because when she opened the front door, there were many people there who shouted _surprise_ to her. It was a surprise baby shower. Some of her friends and family members and friend's of her mother were there. There was also a lot of food, which Teddy suddenly regretted the frozen yogurt she ate before coming home. But hey, she still has room for more because she's eating for two.

"Ivy, did you plan this?" Teddy asked.

"Your mom helped, but you know it, girl." Ivy said.

"I said no baby shower."

"T, you needed one." Ivy said. "How the hell do you think you would be able to afford everything?"

"Spencer got a job."

"That dog got a job? Where?"

"Pile High Yogurt."

"You're telling me he works in a yogurt shop?" Ivy laughed. "That's too funny, girl."

"He said he got the job because of Gemma since his parents were pressuring him."

"Aw, poor little rich boy is gonna get cut off from his mommy and daddy?" Ivy laughed. "Oh, you'r gonna kill me, T."

"Well this baby is going to kill me."

Teddy was grateful for everything she got at the end of the day. She received mainly clothes and was unsure where she would put all of them since her closet is full and here dressers are full, which means she'll have to reorganize and get rid of more clothes, or buy another dresser just for her baby's clothes.

After having this baby shower, Teddy isn't worried much anymore about Gemma not having enough clothes and accessories and toys because that was mainly what she received, and worried about before the shower. But now, she'll just have to worry about having enough diapers and wipes. But at least now she has Spencer to lean on to help pay for diapers and wipes since they do get pretty expensive. Plus he does have a job now, not that his parents probably wouldn't help.

 **Thanks for reading! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you nervous?" Teddy asked, looking at Spencer as they waited in the waiting room.

"No." He said.

Teddy could tell he was lying but decided not to question him. She got up when the nurse called her name and headed back, with Spencer slowly following. Teddy went through her usual routine, getting weighed, blood pressure taken, and then waited for a couple of minutes until her doctor entered her room.

"Just relax." Teddy said. "I know you're nervous. It's just a routine visit; get an ultra sound, go over a few things, and leave."

"Hello, Teddy." Dr. Mason said, entering the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Oh. Who is this you have with you today?"

"I'm Spencer." He said.

"The baby's dad." Teddy added.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dr. Mason said. "So have there been anything bothering you?"

"Just the usual."

"Alright. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not that I can't think of."

"Alright. Great. It looks like your gaining the perfect amount of weight and your blood pressure is normal, so keep up the great work." The doctor placed her clipboard on the counter. "How about we see how your daughter is doing?"

Teddy nodded and lay down, pulling her shirt up. She stared over at the screen, waiting until an image of her baby appeared. The room filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat which made Teddy smile.

"Strong heart beat." Dr. Mason said.

"Look, Spencer." Teddy said, looking up at him. "That's Gemma. That's our baby."

"Yeah..." Spencer stared at the screen, fascinated. "It looks like she's waving."

"That's because she is." Dr. Mason smiled. "It's actually quite common for them to wave or simply do any form of movement. Some also may suck their thumb or even stick up their middle finger."

Teddy laughed. "I think she's a good one then. I'd be worried if she was sticking her finger up at us already."

The doctor finished measuring the baby and told Teddy everything was going great. So after Teddy made her next doctor's appointment, she and Spencer walked out to their cars.

"What did you think of the baby?" Teddy asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"I know she's not even born yet but I already love her, maybe because we have a connection because she's inside me, but I know you'll love her too."

"Maybe when she's born." Spencer said.

"Maybe?" Teddy questioned. "You _will_ love her without a doubt. Just imagine holding your daughter in your arms, holding a piece of you. Now how can you tell me there's a possibility you won't love her?"

* * *

"Teddy, you want to make some extra money?" Bob, her father asked.

"Doing what?" Teddy asked.

"I need someone to answer the calls at the Triple B G, while I train the new guy since Vern quit."

"Really dad?" She groaned.

"Come on, Teddy. All you will need to do is answer the calls at the office."

"I don't know, dad. I have to..."

"I'll pay you eight an hour."

"Deal." Teddy smiled.

"Great, everyday after school."

"Yeah. Great."

The following day Teddy began working for her dad at his business. Her father showed her what to do and what to say when she does answer the phone. But unfortunately for Teddy, she didn't realize how disgusting this job would be, hearing about everyone's infestations.

"What's the problem?" "Ants in the kitchen ew, that's gross!" "Yes, I am new. How did you know?" "Okay, um... I'll have somebody call you. Just in the meanwhile go to a movie or something." Teddy hung up and wrote down the information she just received.

"Hey, Teddy." Beau, Bob's new trainee, said, entering the office.

"Hi, Beau. I thought you and my dad weren't coming back until later." Teddy said.

"Yeah, well, there was kind of an incident."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I sort of let off a bug bomb and then got a text."

Teddy's father entered through the door, covered in white powder. "And then he answered the text instead of saying, you having five seconds, Bob."

"Again, I am really sorry, Mr. Duncan." Beau said.

"Hey, a little poison never killed anyone before. Oh yeah, it did! You know what, I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up." Bob left.

"And I'll just assume I'll be working here longer than I thought I would since you're not close to being done trained." Teddy sighed. "And this is really boring. Thanks Beau." She said, sarcastically.

 **Thanks for reading! And I know what you're thinking, oh Beau is in the story like in everyone else's story. Well I have a plan and it won't be like everyone else's. I won't tell you , though, but keep it a surprise. And also, I know in the summary of this story I said Teddy would have to do it all by herself, she still will, but Spencer will still be in the picture, as in co-parenting with Teddy, which will of course cause conflict, like always. I just thought I'd tell you so one of you won't ask why Teddy is basically forgiving him and all.**

 **Thanks for reading again and remember to review, follow, and favorite! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, I'm so happy I don't have to go to school today." Teddy said, reaching in the cabinet to take her prenatal vitamins. "Yesterday was the last day and now I can just relax and enjoy summer."

"You should try to enjoy your last summer as a teen as much as possible since Gemma will be born in a month and she'll be your life for now on." Amy said.

"I'm still calling it." Gabe said. "Teddy is going to be a bad mom."

"I'm going to be a great mom!" Teddy shot back.

Gabe laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well at least my last day of school was yesterday, unlike you. You still have to go, which means I don't have to see you all day."

"Yeah, twelve is all day."

"Shut up, I'm eight months pregnant. Don't irritate me."

"Teddy, are you working at your dad's office today?" Amy asked.

"No and thank god! He finally got that Beau guy trained. Mom, you just don't understand how boring it was!"

"Why would you even work for dad?" Gabe asked.

"For the extra money. Gabe, he was paying me eight an hour everyday for a couple of weeks. Do the math." Teddy grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and headed down to the basement where she ate and watched a little TV.

At noon Teddy went over to Spencer's house because they needed to talk about Gemma and how co-parenting will work, and such like that. She thought it was best to get that sorted out before Gemma is born instead of after.

"Would you kids like a snack?" Spencer's mother, Linda asked.

"Mom, can you go?" Spencer asked. "We're fine."

"Teddy?"

"No thank you." Teddy smiled. Linda nodded and left. "So let's just get into it. Obviously Gemma will majority live with me. But I think for now we shouldn't have scheduled days you see, or have her, arranged."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I'll let you see her whenever you want, same with your family, for the first year or so. Maybe even until we finish college and have our lives straighten out because lets face it, you're probably going to end up in Boston like you always planned, and for some reason, I'm still hoping to get into Yale, even though it'll probably be impossible for me to go if I got in."

"Maybe I'll stay in Denver. There's a school in Denver."

"But it's not as great as Boston and even though we're not together, I still want the best for you, especially when a child is in the mix of it now."

"Do you know what colleges you're applying to, if any?" He asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah... NYU, Yale, and Brown. Yale and NYU are my top choices but I'll probably just end up here and do community and then switch later on. I may even just have to settle for Denver U."

"You shouldn't have to."

She shrugged. "It's just how it goes sometimes. I won't be able to afford child care and an apartment... Can I ask you something? Why did you want me to get an abortion when I first told you?"

Spencer didn't immediately answer. "Honestly Teddy, I did't want a baby, still don't, just because how complicated she's making things for us. We have to rethink our future and plus, we're too young. We're just seventeen."

"I know, Spencer. I agree one hundred percent with all you said, but abortion wasn't going to be an option for me. Do you realize you would be killing a human? The baby already has a soul at just a couple of weeks. How could you do that? And then I would always feel guilty and wonder what if I didn't? And maybe it wasn't our idealist plan to be in each other's lives for the next eighteen years, but we could be stuck with someone much worse. So let's just make the best out of this situation and just love Gemma."

"Speaking of Gemma... I feel like I should get a say on what we're naming her." Spencer said.

Teddy laughed. "You're funny. No. I like Gemma Eliana."

"Hey, I like Gemma too. It's cool. But I should be given the choice to pick the middle name of _our_ daughter since you're obviously set on the first name."

"Well tell me what you have in mind then. And maybe, just maybe, if I like it enough, I'll change my mind."

"Giselle?" He suggested. "Gemma Giselle?"

"I like Giselle but that's too many G's in her name. No. Give me another."

"Change the spelling of Gemma to J then. Jemma Giselle."

"I never though of an alternate spelling for Gemma." Teddy took her phone out and typed out Jemma to see if she liked the look and feel of that name more than Gemma.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Spencer. I like both." Teddy thought it over for a minute. "You know, I like Gemma more, so unless you have another name suggestion that you like, we're keeping my original plan with Eliana."

"Okay. Um... How about Harper? Gemma Harper?"

"Eh..." Teddy shook her head. "I don't like the sound of it. With Gemma Eliana, it just has a ring to it."

"Okay. One more name and if you don't like it, then I'll be done."

"Okay." Teddy nodded.

"Arista?"

"Oh. I like that name." She smiled. "It sounds pretty. Gemma Arista Duncan."

"Wait, Duncan? She's not having my last name?"

"No. Why would she?"

"Because I'm her dad, and it's traditional the child get's the _dad's_ last name."

"Well when I decided on her name you were being an ass to me."

"Well I think it should be at least hyphened." He said.

Teddy breathed out and crossed her arms over her eight month baby bump, because she knew he was right. It should at least be hyphened. "Fine. Gemma Arista Duncan-Walsh. Are you happy now?"

"So is Arista her middle name then?" Spencer asked.

"Yes... I like it." Teddy said in a sort of upset tone, as if she was mad she liked that name. "Gemma Arista Duncan-Walsh."

"Gemma Arista Duncan-Walsh." Spencer repeated.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and the change in the name! I thought Spencer should have a say on at least the middle name of Gemma, now that he's going to be in her life and all...**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy's family left on a short family vacation up to the mountains for the weekend, while she stayed back. Teddy is nearing her due date, which meant she has been getting very uncomfortable and moodier than normal. She now fully understands why her mother was, let's just say it, a bitch during her last few weeks of her pregnancy.

At around six, that night, Teddy started to feel more of her, what she thought, was her Braxton Hicks. But as they continued to get worse, and she started to time them, the contractions she was feeling were getting closer together, which only meant one thing, she was in labor. Teddy always thought labor was when your water breaks, but after reading her baby books, she came to learn your water doesn't have to break to be in labor. It only breaks when the baby is coming.

Teddy immediately called her mother, freaking out, when she was finally convinced she was in labor. Unfortunately for Teddy, her mother didn't answer, probably for poor cell service in the mountains. So next she called her doctor to see if she should head to the hospital now. After telling her doctor how far apart her contractions were, Dr. Mason told Teddy it would be a good time to start heading to the hospital. So after getting off the phone with her doctor, Teddy called Spencer because right now, he's the only person she got, especially with Ivy on a family road trip.

"Spencer?" Teddy was crying because she was scared.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to take me to the hospital. I'm in labor and everyone's gone and... Owe. Owe. Owe." Teddy received another contraction which caused her to cry more. "Please, Spencer. I can't drive myself and I feel like I'm dying."

"I'll be right over."

With that, Spencer was there within ten minutes, which Teddy was very pleased about. She told him to go down to her room to get her hospital bag and purse, which is next to her closet, and then they left. Teddy was moaning and groaning throughout the car ride, which freaked Spencer out, with him constantly asking if she was okay.

"No I'm not okay, Spencer!" She yelled at him. "I have to push a giant baby out of my tiny vagina! How would you feel if you had to do that?"

"Just... relax, Teddy."

"How about you just shut up until we get to the hospital?" She shot back.

Spencer readjusted himself in his seat and decided it was best not to say another word to Teddy. Both Spencer and Teddy were relieved when they got to the hospital. Spencer dropped Teddy off up front while he went to park his car.

Teddy went into the building and up to the labor and delivery floor. She was given some paper to fill out, which she thought was stupid, but quickly filled it out and then was guided to her room. The nurse handed Teddy a gown to change into and after she did that, that same nurse hooked her up to an IV and a couple of other machines that would measure the baby's heart beat and the contractions.

"I want my mom." Teddy cried. "Call my mom for me."

"Where is she?" Spencer asked.

"My family went..." She stopped when she felt another contraction. "They went up to the mountains for the weekend."

"She probably doesn't have cell service. Maybe my mom should be here."

"I hate you."

"You want my mom? I'll call my mom."

"Don't you dare call your mom! If I can't have my mom then you can't have yours to lean on! And yes, you're going to stay here with me until she is born because you did this to me, so don't think you're leaving!"

* * *

"Are those ice chips tasty?" Spencer asked. Teddy glared at him. "How about I just keep quiet?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Dr. Mason came into the room shortly, to check on Teddy's progression. "Alright, great. Your water broke and you are about seven centimeters dilated, which means you'll be having the baby real soon."

"I have a question." Teddy said. "Are ice chips really the only thing I can consume?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Labor is best on an empty stomach just in case of complications. But you'll be able to eat after the baby is born." Teddy nodded. "Just hang in there."

Teddy turned her head and looked at Spencer. "Do you know I hate you?"

"Yes. I believe you've said it a couple of times." Spencer laughed.

"Well that's because I do."

At midnight, Teddy was told she could start pushing, which she was terrified of. She was pushing off and on for an hour and at 1:13 AM, on Saturday, June 28th, Gemma was born, weighing six pounds, eight ounces.

"Oh my gosh." Teddy cried, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. She kissed Gemma on the top of her head. "Oh my gosh..."

* * *

At around eight that morning, Spencer's mother showed up to the hospital, while she was doing skin to skin with Gemma and eating her breakfast. Also that morning, Teddy finally got a hold of her mother and told her she had the baby that night. Amy was both happy and sad to hear that; happy because the baby is here, but sad that she missed the birth of her granddaughter and wasn't there for Teddy.

Teddy told her mother to stay the rest of the weekend, because they're supposed to come back the following night and that she'll be fine since she has to stay in the hospital for a day and head home the next.

"I don't need you now, Spencer." Teddy said. "You can go."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." He laughed. Spencer grabbed the baby from Teddy. "You see how she is to me, mom? She's not as sweet as you think."

"Spence, she just had a baby and very hormonal." Linda said. "What do you expect?"

"Yeah, Spencer." Teddy smiled at him. "I'm hormonal. Give me my little Gem back."

 **Review ? ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy dressed little Gemma in a pink onesie with little white socks, since it's a very hot day in Denver. It's been four days since she'v been born and Teddy is already exhausted, since Spencer hasn't been over to help out with Gemma. But Teddy is going over to his house with Gemma so he and his family could see her.

Before leaving, Teddy packed her diaper bag with essentials, such as diapers, wipes, a change in outfit, and a bottle of breast milk since she isn't sure if she would feel comfortable breast feeding her daughter at the Walsh's house.

Teddy placed the car seat carrier down on the ground when she rung the doorbell at the Walsh's house. Teddy could hear footsteps coming to the door, a few seconds later, and Spencer opened the door.

"Hey." Spencer said. "Come on in." Teddy picked up the car seat and carried it in and placed it down in front of the sofa. "How are you?"

"Tired." Teddy said, unbuckling and taking Gemma out of the car seat. "Very tired. Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah. Sure." Spencer nodded and sat down beside Teddy.

"Make sure to give her head support." She said handing the sleeping baby to him wrapped in a white knitted blanket. Teddy reached into her diaper bag and pulled out a little white hat, to put on her head. "There. Nice and warm."

"Is it really necessary for her to be wrapped in a blanket, wear a hat and socks when it's hot out?" Spencer asked.

"Unlike you, I had younger siblings and read the baby books. It's not healthy for a newborn to be in a cold environment because they can't maintain body heat." She explained. "I know my stuff. Don't question me."

"Hey, how do you know if I read the baby books or not?"

"Well did you?"

"No, but..."

"Okay then."

Spencer's mother appeared through the front door with fresh groceries. She told Spencer to give the baby back to Teddy so he could help her bring everything in. After she put the groceries away, she reappeared to hold and bond with her new granddaughter.

"I've been having her sleep in bed beside me, actually." Teddy said.

"Why not the crib?" Spencer asked.

"Easier to deal with her. For example, let's say it's 3 AM and she's crying because she wants to be fed. Well instead of getting up and walking over to the crib, only to get back in to bed, I just sit up and reach over and it's done. Plus she's cuddly. I love sleeping with her." Teddy looked at the time on her phone. "I need to feed her in a little bit... Actually, why don't you, Spencer? I brought a bottle."

"Really?" He questioned.

Teddy nodded. "Bond with her. You haven't seen her since the hospital."

* * *

"Shh... don't cry." Teddy rocked Gemma trying to sooth her. "Shh... Mom!" She shouted, on the urge of crying. Teddy walked up the stairs, holding a crying Gemma, and into the kitchen where her mother sat. "Mom... I just... I just can't do this. She won't stop crying!"

"Oh, Teddy, you're just tired and stressed." Amy got up and took Gemma from her. "Maybe Spencer should come over and help you."

"You don't think I already told him that? He's busy working!"

"Sweetie, why don't you go down stairs and take a nap and I'll take care of Gemma for you."

Teddy nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thanks."

Amy went into the fridge and grabbed one of Teddy's bottles of breast milk to heat up and feed to Gemma. "Alright. Now go get some sleep."

A couple of hours later, Teddy woke up from a much needed nap and went into the living room.

"Are you done being bitchy?" Gabe asked.

Teddy glared at Gabe as she picked Gemma up out of her swing. "Gabe listen. As long as she's not sleeping through the night, each day I'll be, in your words, bitchy. Now you can either be nice to me or I'll be a real bitch to you. Pick you're choice."

Gabe tossed Teddy the remote. "I'm going over to see Lauren."

"That's what I thought." She smiled, changing the channel.

Bob walked through the front door with his new employee, Beau, or more like best friend, as Gabe was leaving.

"Hey, dad." Teddy said, turning head behind her.

"Hey, Teddy." Beau said, giving her a smile.

"Come on Beau, to the kitchen!" Bob said.

 **Had some writers block for this chapter, but I know exactly how future chapters will be so the block won't be here long. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Teddy." Beau said.

"Hi, Beau... Uh, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, me and your dad have a new plan. We're carpooling."

"Really? Because he just left to pick you up."

"Well, I didn't say it was a good plan... Hey, listen, while I'm here I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"Do you have any plans Saturday night?"

"Beau that's really sweet but my life is just very complicated right now." She explained. "I have a baby, unresolved feelings for my ex still, and..."

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Beau interrupted her. "I'm not asking you out on a date."

"You weren't?"

"You see. There's this girl, Katie. She invited me out and I want to go. But the thing is, I don't want her to think it's a date. So I thought if I brought a friend, she'd get the message." He lied. "Would you come with me as a friend? You're kind of the only person I know out here beside your dad."

"So you're asking me out on a date that's not really a date so that you'll look like you're not on a date?" She questioned.

"Yes. Exactly. Just Friends."

"Hmm... Okay. I'll go, only because I want to get out of the house."

So that Saturday, Teddy had Spencer watch Gemma and she met Beau at a country-western place. Teddy was unsure why she even agreed to go now because country isn't much her thing.

"I promise you're gonna love it." He said.

 _I highly doubt it,_ Teddy thought. "So where's Katie?"

Beau looked at his phone as if he got a text from Katie. "Oh man. Katie can't make it."

"Oh... Then I guess my job here is done." Teddy said, relieved, getting up from the table.

"Hold up. As long as we're here, we might as well just hang out." He said.

"Beau, I'm just going to be honest with you. All this isn't my thing."

"What's not your thing?" He asked. "Having fun, because this is fun."

"Are you kidding me? You obviously don't know me because I'm a very fun person. Ask anyone who knows me!"

"The stay." Beau grinned, obviously enjoying how Teddy is overreacting.

"Fine. And just to prove to you I'm fun, I'll order... a Mess-O-Grub and ride that mechanical bull."

* * *

Teddy glanced down from her phone, while talking with Beau, seeing that she had gotten a new text from Spencer, wondering when she'll be back to pick up Gemma. With that, Teddy texted back soon.

"I need to go." Teddy said, placing her phone in her purse.

"Already?" Beau asked. "The night hasn't even begun yet!"

"I need to get back to my little bundle of responsibility." Teddy got up from the table. "Thanks for inviting me out to hang..." She emphasize _hang._ "Out wiht you and Katie, all though Katie ended up not being able to come."

"I need to be honest with you." Beau said. "Katie was never coming."

"You don't know a Katie, do you?" She questioned. He didn't answer obviously embarrassed because she figured out it was a date even though it wasn't supposed to be one. "Bye."

On the car ride to Spencer's, Teddy wondered why Beau just couldn't say he liked her, that he wanted to go on a date with her, instead of making up some fake girl. Honestly, Teddy does find Beau attractive, but is she ready to date? No. Is she ready to bring another guy, beside Spencer, into Gemma's life? No. Does Teddy need to only focus on school and her daughter? Yes. She is just not in the position to be dating. But she is surprise that even with a two month old daughter, Beau is still attracted to Teddy. Maybe because she already got her post-baby-body back?

"Aw, hi baby girl." Teddy smiled, when she grabbed her from Spencer. "Was she good for you?"

"Mainly slept." He said. "What did you do tonight?"

"Uh..." Teddy placed Gemma down in her car seat. "I met this guy at this country place."

"Country, huh? Must have been fun."

"I rode a mechanical bull." She said.

"So you went out on a date with some guy to a country place and rode a mechanical bull." Spencer said.

"Yeah... I don't think I'll be doing that again."

"What? Go on another date with him or ride the mechanical bull?"

"Who knows." Teddy smiled, placing a blanket on top of Gemma. "Thanks for watching her. I was gonna have my parents but I figured you and your parents would like to see her."

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said as he walked her to the front door. "Would you ever consider giving me another chance?"

"What?" Teddy was off guard because she never thought Spencer would ask that.

"I miss you, Teddy. And I made a huge mistake, letting you go."

"Spencer, do you remember why we broke up? You wanted me to get an abortion! You wanted me to kill this little girl off because you didn't want to own up to your mistake. Do I miss you? Yes. Do I still love you? Of course. But do I think we could ever get back together? Probably not."

"I know, and I'm sorry for all that, but don't you want us to be a little family? Give me another chance." Teddy didn't answer. "Give me one date. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fine. But Gem is coming."

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be right back, Beau." Bob said, heading towards the kitchen.

Beau sat down in a chair as he waited for Bob to return. "Hey, Teddy."

"Kind of busy, here." Teddy said, trying to finish her college apps. The doorbell rang and she stopped what she was doing to get it. "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks." Spencer headed inside and followed Teddy to the couch. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is my dad's employee, Beau. He's about to leave with my dad and then it'll be just us." Teddy handed Gemma to him. "So I just need you to keep an eye on her while I finish my essay. She'v been distracting me like crazy, always wanting to be held."

"No problem. So what-"

"Alright, Beau, got it." Bob said, coming back into the room. "Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"He's here to watch his daughter while I finish my college apps, dad. You do want me to go to college, don't you?" Teddy asked.

"You better go."

"How about we go, Mr. Duncan." Beau said. He was obviously jealous that Spencer there with Teddy, especially when he thought Spencer wasn't going to be better looking than him.

"So where is everyone?" Spencer asked when they left. "Your house is usually much more rowdy."

"Mom's on a playdate with Charlie and Toby, and Gabe is next door with his girlfriend."

"Playdate, huh? When are we gonna go on that date?"

"What date?" Teddy asked, glancing up from her computer.

"The one you agreed to go on with me." He said.

"Can this count as it?" She asked.

"Teddy, come on... How about tonight when you finish... A celebration for surviving college apps?"

"If I agree, will you shut up and let me focus?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then yes."

Spencer smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

"So who are you texting?" Spencer asked, noticing Teddy on her phone.

"Nobody." She quickly replied.

"It's that guy you went on a date with, isn't it?"

"We're just friends... Sort of."

"You and him?" He asked.

Teddy didn't immediately answer. "Why would it matter to you if we are or not unless you're jealous... You're jealous, aren't you?"

Spencer didn't answer. "Just put the phone down. It's rude to be talking to another guy when you're on a date with this guy."

"Fine, but only because you're jealous." She smiled, picking Gemma up out of her car seat and holding her in her arms.

"Why did she have to tag along?" He asked. "She's such a third wheel."

"Because she's our daughter... Take it or leave it, we're a package deal. If we're hanging out, you better bet she's going to be hanging out with us. Oh and just for you to know, this is the only date we will ever go on for now on. You hurt me and I'm not going to let you hurt me again, or Gemma."

"It was a mistake, Teddy."

"No. Dating you was a mistake."

 **Sorry for a short chapter! Had writer's block for this one cause I wasn't that sure what to include and where to take it, without Teddy somehow forgiving him and secretly getting back with him... I was thinking of doing that, debating it, actually, but I opted out on it.**

 **Also, I changed the name of the story. I decided I liked 'A Baby At 17' more than 'Her Imperfect Life'**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Teddy, why aren't you dress?" Amy said.

"I'm not going to school." She said.

"Teddy, you can't just miss school."

"But Gemma's sick."

"Then I'll take care of her."

"No." Teddy said. "I'd feel like a bad mom if I left her while she's sick."

"Well alright. But you are going tomorrow, no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. I promise." She said.

Teddy went down to her room and called her daughter's pediatrician to see if she could get some medicine prescribed to her daughter.

"Oh, I know... I know." Teddy rubbed Gemma's back as she rested on her chest, crying. "You don't feel good... Shh..."

Teddy noticed she had a new text from Spencer, wondering why she's not a school. Teddy wrote back saying, _At home. Your daughter is sick._

* * *

Teddy lay in her bed, breastfeeding Gemma, as she watched some TV. She heard a knock on her sliding door and she shouted go away.

"Teddy?" Spencer slid open the door and poked his head in.

"Spencer?" She said, confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey." He walked into the room.

"And I'll ask again." Teddy reached for a blanket and placed it over her chest to hide her breast while Gemma sucked on it. "What are you doing here?"

"You said Gem's sick?"

"Just a cold. Nothing serious. I just wanted to be home with her today, with it being her first illness."

"Oh you should have told me. I could have skipped school too and came over to help you."

"No, it's fine. I got her some medicine and she should be fine." She said.

"Still. She's my daughter if you forgot."

"How could I forget? She's just cranky, that's all. There's not much to do but have her sleep and eat and take her medicine... Did I miss anything important, besides the test in calculus? How was that test, by the way? Hard?"

"Everyone failed." Spencer said.

"Maybe it was a good thing I didn't go today. I got more time to study for the make up." Teddy sat Gemma up and patted her back gently to burp her. "Look, daddy is here."

"I don't think she cares."

Teddy chuckled. "She just doesn't feel well enough to be excited to see her daddy who never comes around."

"Hey, I was in Boston." He defended himself.

"Yeah, how was that? Did you like the campus?"

"It was great, but the thing is... I got early acceptance so if I want to go there, I have to go now."

"But you're still in high school." Teddy said.

"Yeah, but I have all my credits and requirements to graduate."

Teddy was quiet. She didn't want Spencer to leave, because that would mean she would have to take care of Gemma all on her own, without any help, not that she isn't already do it on her own. But Spencer usually comes by once in a while to help out, or she'll leave Gemma with him and his family so she can get away from the baby. "When are you leaving?"

"Teddy, I haven't made up my mind yet." He said. "I don't know if I can leave Gem."

"I knew you'd fall in love with her once she was here." Teddy smiled. "How long do you have to think it over?"

"A week. I would begin right after winter break if I took this offer."

"I... think you should take it. It's the best performing arts college in the country and you have to think about Gem now. What college will help you make a career out of singing and acting? BIPA would."

"Like I said, I'm still thinking it over; the pros and cons of taking early admission. The pro is going to the best performing arts college in the country, but the con is leaving you and Gem."

"Don't make the biggest decision base on us, or at least me. I'll be fine by myself with her." She lied.

"Like I said, I'm still debating."

"Well I hope you make the right decision." Teddy looked down at Gemma. "For both her and you."

By Friday Spencer had made up his decision. He's going to Boston. Teddy was happy for him, but was also a little sad that he'll be leaving. She always thought she'd be able to care for their daughter all on her own, but the truth is she can't. And now Spencer is going to be on the other side of the country.

The next few weeks leading up to Winter Break went fairly fast. Spencer was getting ready for his move to Boston and Teddy had to prepare herself to tackle an almost six month old all on her own.

"Gemma, it's daddy's last day before he heads to Boston for college." Teddy put Gemma in a snow jacket since she was getting ready to head over to Spencer's. He and his family just got back earlier that day from spending a week at their cabin in the moutains. "You're going to miss him, huh? I know I will..."

* * *

"How has Gem been?" Spencer asked as he picked her up out of her car seat.

"Awesome. She's been awesome, hasn't you?" Teddy began to talk in a baby voice, which caused Gemma to smile. "Yes you have. I love you."

"I'll definitely have to webcam with you both every day." He said.

"I think she'll miss you."

"What about you?"

"I'll miss the help, not necessarily you." She smiled.

"Oh if you're going to be like that, I won't miss you at all." Spencer smirked.

 **I'm Back! I apologize I haven't update in four months, I think? I'm not going to promise since I'm back there will be more updates. I've been busy lately and hadn't gotten the chance to finish this chapter I had half written for four months.**

 **Thanks for reading and waiting so long! I hope the next update will be within the next few weeks. Leave a review, if you want and follow and favorite if you haven't done so already.**

 **Thanks again! xo**


End file.
